The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly to a technique to print and manage tickets to which a distinction image is added.
With reference to existing image forming apparatuses, it has been proposed to print, for example on a ticket, distinction information expressed as a distinction image for verifying the ticket, as a remedy for preventing counterfeiting. For example, a ticket can be made up by printing image data accompanied by the distinction information for distinction from another ticket, on a recording sheet.